


Traverse Down The Mansion

by 8happyjuro8



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Halloween Special, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8happyjuro8/pseuds/8happyjuro8
Summary: It was one Halloween Goku decides to go to Bulma's party for once in his life but is faced with something.... Different when he gets there.
Relationships: Broly/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Traverse Down The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Readers: "Um why tf are you writing another story instead of updating your current one?"
> 
> Me: *laughing nervously* I'm still working on that... But it's Halloween I thought I'd surprise y'all with something spooky and sweet. 
> 
> Readers: This better be worth it
> 
> Me: *says in Bender voice* Hold on to your dookies it's about to get spooky 👻
> 
> Readers: Go ahead and log off for us 
> 
> Me: I love you too-
> 
> Readers: Now! 
> 
> Me: well let me at least give you guys a brief introduction to clear some things up about this story 
> 
> Readers: We- ...You have 30 seconds
> 
> (^This lil script is all just for laughs I seriously appreciate you guys for reading my other fic you are all so nice when you comment) 
> 
> No one ask me to write this I just want to give you guys a lil Halloween special (this is also me trying to "fit in" with the fan fiction community writers). For this story Goku has been single all his life. He met Chichi but never got married neither of them have any sort of feelings for one another so yes he doesn't have kids. Every other characters are the same, Broly is the same from Super. Broly and Goku are the same age as they are in DBS.

Goku was sitting on the couch napping inside the comfort of his own capsule home. The days have been quite uneventful for him. Today he went to Whis to get some training done but went home earlier after he remembered the Halloween party Bulma is throwing in a luxurious mansion she rented out for the night. Goku has never really been the party type but since this was a special event he thought why not just go. 

Goku returned to his home about an hour ago to get ready but ended up falling asleep. He woke up brusquely after hearing a loud thunder strike outside his home. He stood up from the couch wiping his face and went to his room to change his clothes. He knew Bulma would be mad at him for not wearing a costume but she would easily forgive him for making the effort to show up in the first place. 

He put on some dark yellow wristbands and green pants he usually wrapped some bands around his black shoes the ones he chose for today match his wristbands. All there was left to do is slip on his cyan gi and tie a white belt around it. You can say it is quite ironic that of all the days Goku chose not to wear orange. Which would be appropriate since orange is one of the Halloween colours. Then again this is Goku we're talking about he doesn't care about any of that. 

When he was done preparing he heads out, he took a moment to enjoy the weather. It was a breezy night with light rain dripping down. He went back inside the house to get an umbrella, Goku knew he didn't need one since he can just teleport wherever he wants to. 

Nevertheless, he prefers to get around via cloud using kintoun. After grabbing the baby blue umbrella he locks the door and calls out the cloud's name. He hopped up and leisurely rode to the mansion holding his umbrella over his head. He was able to locate the place because of the map Bulma put in the back of the flyer she gave to all the attendees. 

After what seemed to be an hour they arrived at the big mansion. It was in a deserted dry field of grass and appears to be decorated with spider webs and what Goku assume to be fake graves. They look all too realistic he knew Bulma was a perfectionist when it came to her party. She certainly outdid herself for this one Goku would congratulate her once he was inside. 

The creepy surroundings would have scared anyone else but Goku wasn't like anyone else he didn't think much of it and hopped off the cloud. The fog made it hard to see and the owling sound could be heard echoing through the mist. Goku had to swat away some pesky bats mistaking him for their dinner. 

Goku walks on the broken brick stairs of the large building. He rang the doorbell but it sprang forward due to how old and frail it was. 

"Wow she really went in on these effects"

The saiyan said aloud when the ringer broke. He knocks on the rusty wooden door as an alternative. The knock caused the door to slowly open making the loudest of screech he's ever heard. He walks inside the room and is welcome with nothing but darkness he coughs from all the dust rushing out polluting the air. 

Goku wasn't skeptical and thought the others must be in another room. He started to search for a light but all the switches failed. During his search for a light he bumps into what felt like a table and knocks over some taper candles. He picked one up from the old candle holder and lit it by generating some small energy from his finger. 

Goku was able to get a better view of the large place. There was a long stairway with a lengthy red carpet covering it. He did find it a bit odd that the only furniture in the home was a table. Knowing Bulma he was expecting there to be more decorations like a grand chocolate fountain or some small attractions set around for the games. Then again this eerie place didn't need much decor seeing all the spider webs and how run down the place was. 

Goku carried on exploring the mansion. He went up the stairs and entered five different rooms two of them were large libraries filled with old books the saiyan has never seen before. He stepped inside one of the libraries and picked one of the books out of curiosity laying on a black table with a missing leg. He dust it off to reveal a fading Brownish colour Goku didn't know much about literature but he knew it was strange this book had no title or author name written on the cover. He opened one of the pages and read aloud. 

_"I don't even know what day it is but I've had thoughts no father should have. I'm seriously thinking of killing my own son... That's if he doesn't kill me first"_

Goku was thinking of dropping the book and moving on but continued under furrowed eyebrows after seeing the concerning entry he flip to the next page 

_"Today I went to give my son some food and guess what? He ripped my eye out! Thanks a lot for that it hurts like a bitch and won't stop bleeding."_

A couple pages after this one. He stumbles upon one that was written in a messy manner. It was obvious whoever was writing this was either in a rush, drunk or both. half of a page was torn. 

_"I'm going INSANE! I can't fucking do this anymore! There's so much this stupid remote can do if I die I know he's going to destroy this planet. It would be like releasing a ticking time bomb. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't just leave him alone or maybe I can.. someone will find him and... No No No- That won't work that person will die too._

_—_

_I tried to move him to another planet but guess what he destroyed that one! Yup the guy just fucking blew it almost killed me in the process too! Good thing it was uninhabited. If only our spaceship didn't crash here there's too many lives at risk but honestly at this point the hell if I care what happens to them no one ever helped me! I had to keep this monster locked up for the safety of others and myself- I'm over it if I die and someone finds this book. I'm warning you right now run while you still can. Run and don't look back don't even bother telling anyone about this place just get the fuck out!_

_—_

_I lock him downstairs in the basement. I don't know how long it's going to take him to realize I'm not here anymore. Don't try to do anything stupid and attack them if you do find him don't investigate and just go now! As for me I'll leave while I still have the chance I'm going to another planet. I do feel terrible for abandoning the kid, that is my own flesh and blood after all then again I'm not the same guy I was years ago I'm sorry but not sorry that this planet is going to have to be destroyed in the process I tried....Damn it I really tried._

_—_

_I don't know how many years have gone by maybe more than 30 years? I put up with it seriously I fucking dealt with all of it but not anymore I don't want to kill him even though I should to save the whole universe but I can't bring myself to do it I still love the bastard to death. Call me a shit person but if sacrificing the entire universe is what I must do to keep my son safe and alive then I will. I'm sorry son I wish I could have been a better father to you"_Paragus_

Goku closed the book he was beginning to think Bulma forgot to clear out these books when she rented out the place. How old was this entry anyways seeing how much dust there was but the writing in pen looked fresh as if whoever this Paragus guy wrote this a couple days ago. Goku felt bad for whoever his son was, being locked up in a basement must seriously suck. 

Although, he couldn't help but get excited at the thought of someone so powerful. Nowadays no one was really a challenge to Goku the only person who could keep up with him was Vegeta but he was too busy raising his daughter to pay Goku any attention. Then there was Whis and Beerus but all Beerus did was sleep and Whis would always say things like "your not ready for it" Or "you still have much to learn". If there truly was some powerful "Monster" Down there Goku would like to see it for himself. 

Goku turned around and headed out of the library. He was making his way through the hallway but was stopped once he heard a low growl coming from the other end of the Hall. He turned and looked back but saw nothing, only a huge gust of wind passing by him strong enough to knock over his silver candle holder. It was dark again, before Goku could reach down to pick up the candle again he felt an overpowering presence breathing heavily over him. Goku looked up and could only see glowing eyes. 

The next thing he knew he was sent flying down breaking the handle bar of the stairs and crashing down on the rusty table he encountered earlier. Goku crashed down on the table hard and shook his head trying to gain his vision back. 

Before he could even come to terms with what just happen the force of whatever struck him followed him down and send a hard punch in front of Goku's face who thankfully blocked it with his reflexes he sent a kick of his own but his leg was stop by a large hand grabbing him and repeatedly banging him on the floor back and forth before throwing him down. 

Goku broke through two floors before landing in an even darker room this room was filled with a murky scent. Goku covered his nose while wiping the rubble off of himself and looked for a candle or at least something he could light up. His hands wander around the floor and bump into something; a lamp. 

To his surprise it actually worked when he switched it on he stood up and took careful steps on the rigid floor that felt like it could break down at a time's notice. This mansion must be humongous if there was a basement under A basement. There was a scent lingering in the room. Goku recognized it as something decaying but didn't see anything. 

He could see the room was an empty dark place. On the end of the room stood a metal door that looked like someone broke through it with many broken locks and chains that were laying on the floor. He went to inspect it up close but stumbled over something. That awful smell came from something- no, a someone he could finally see clearly with the light illuminating from the lamp. 

What laid ahead was a body Goku shook it with one feet to see if it would move but the dead body rolled over in his direction revealing an old male with grey hair. The man's mouth was open and from it spilled a dark colour shade of bloody red that was splattered all over the floor and his clothes. Even though it was dead the tired and fearful expression still rested on its face. As if they saw something truly horrifying before their last breath, the corpse didn't look like it's been there for long. 

"That's my dad" A voice said from behind Goku almost jumped out of shock not feeling another presence in the room. He turns around and saw a tall man with a scar on his face and body. The man was only wearing a black pair of jeans and had black wristbands with nothing else his bare feet were stained from dirt. He wore a metal collar around his neck and has messy long black hair. 

"He's dead" The guy said sadly walking towards the body and grabbing him in his arms. Goku put two and two together this must be the Paragus person who wrote in that journal and this man has to be his son. Also the one who attacked him previously it was confusing because his eyes were bright yellow before and those hits he threw would have killed any regular person. Yet here the son was in a much calmer state. 

"So you're the son?" Goku spoke carefully keeping his distance. 

"Yes, I killed him...I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I'm sorry Broly is-" The son was about ready to cry holding his father tightly into his arms but passed out right out the blue. 

Goku wasn't sure what to do. He sympathized with the stranger he couldn't just leave him there after losing his own dad. He took the time the son was unconscious to bury his father outside the cemetery and then flew back carrying the son to his own capsule home. He laid him on his bed and decided to wait until the guy awoke. 

After an hour or so the guest finally woke up. Goku used this time to make the son something to eat. He usually just went outside the mountains and hunted for some meat. Rare was the time he did some actual groceries. He wasn't the best cook but he got around he knew how to make a couple of dishes. This time he was making some soup and cut five whole pineapples. The son was built like a mountain and Goku assumed he would have a large appetite. 

The soup was just about done boiling, Goku set it on the side to cool off and finish cutting the pineapples in clean circles and place them in a large bowl. While he was doing so he felt something on his neck sniffing him. Goku turns back and is faced with the stranger who observes him intensely as if he's never seen another person before. 

"What are you? Where am I? Where's father? What is that?" The light from Goku's home made the figure clear to see he had dark tan skin with some huge visible scars and many questions. 

"Seriously how do you do that? Masking your ki so well I couldn't even sense you. My name is Goku. You are in my house, I brought you here after I buried your father... Don't worry he's up above resting and this is soup and pineapples I made them for you in case you were hungry" 

"Ki? Father is-...Smells good" The guest seemed confused, not sure of what much Goku said but decided not to over think it because his mind was thinking of something else; Goku standing in front of him. 

"Oh you mean the food thank you I'm not the best cook but I tri-"

Goku answers kindly and flinches when he feels the taller man grab him from behind and wrap a tail around his waist. 

"Not the food. You. You smell good...Goku" He said, inhaling the side of Goku's neck and licking it as if it was supposed to have some sort of flavour. Goku notices the tail and is shocked to see another saiyan. Goku's face was heating up at this new gesture. He never had anyone touch him like this before and so much as to lick him. Goku tried to back away, thankfully the man unwrapped his tail. 

"Oh uh th-thank you that's nice of you to say I don't wear any perfume it must be the soap I use. More importantly, I didn't know you were also a saiyan in that case. I'll let you call me Kakarot instead. What's your name? "

"Kakarot? You're a saiyan too? Broly is my name" Goku smiles at him and giggles once he hears Broly's stomach growling aggressively loudly. 

"I sure am how about you eat first Broly, then you can take a shower I'll buy you some clothes in the meantime" Goku carried the food to the table and Broly followed him not sure what else to do his eyes explore the home. Goku gave him the go ahead to eat the pineapples first while he went to grab a bowl and a ladle to use to pour the soup. He didn't expect Broly to accidentally burn his tongue and knock over the whole pot on the floor. 

"Are you okay? Did it spill on you?" Goku hurried his way to the saiyan inspecting him for burns. Thankfully the hot substance only splatter on the floor and not skin. Broly apologizes sincerely and Goku comforted the saiyan telling him it was no big deal and he was lucky it didn't burn his skin. 

Goku went to the kitchen to retrieve a mop and a bucket to fill up with water. Once that was done he came back and searched around because the spilled soup was gone. It was there just a second ago and now it just vanished. 

"Broly where did all the soup go!?"

"I ate it- Broly really like it" He said that as if it were the most regular thing he's ever done eating food off the flood. 

"You really ate that, how did you do it so fast? And it was on the floor that's unsanitary!" Goku tried to explain but Broly was looking at him like he was stupid. Did he not just say the food was meant for him to eat? 

"Uhn-cent-eee-what? I haven't eat in weeks thank you a lot" Broly said politely. Goku just sighs and cleans the floor up, he couldn't be mad at the dude. He was locked up in that mansion for too long after all. When Goku was done he led Broly to the bathroom so he could take a shower.

Broly really didn't know a thing so Goku had to help him not only scrub himself and brush his teeth. Goku would never have thought he'd have so much fun helping someone do such a simple task. His fellow saiyan reactions to the water and all the bathing tools was priceless. Goku kept on reminding him to not eat none of the soaps and shampoo. 

After about an hour or more Goku wrapped a towel around Broly's waist and told him he would be right back after he buys some larger clothes. When he returns home Broly's face is glued to the T.V admiring a kiss scene from some drama channel. 

"Kiss" Broly said, turning around to face Goku who put down the shopping bag on the kitchen counter he bought for his new guest. 

"Yeah those people are kissing alright and they're really going at it" Goku answers, grabbing the clothes out the bag and sitting on the couch behind Broly. 

"Have you kiss before?" Broly asks as he backs away from the T.V and approaches Goku. 

"No I never-" Goku didn't have time to finish that sentence because Broly sat down on top of him wrapping his legs around the slimmer waist then grabbed Goku's face and started to kiss him just like he's seen the people on television do so. 

Goku wasn't sure whether he should push Broly back and tell him they couldn't kiss because they just met. Instead Goku wrapped his arms around Broly's waist and started to make out with him returning the sloppy open mouth kiss. After a while they finally pulled back and stared at one another both amazed at what just happened. 

Goku was especially stun, he was never interested in a relationship but he felt this was different as if the universe granted him a wish he never even behest to. His father may have called him a monster but he was far from one, he was more like a prince charming he's found abandoned in a mansion. He didn't want to let go of Broly and felt a bond form over the small time they spent together that bond just increased ten times fold after that make out session. 

"Broly I know we barely met and don't really know each other. This might sound crazy but I want you to live here from now on... Please won't you stay here with me if that's okay with you?" Goku asks, wrapping his arm tighter around Broly's waist. 

"Yes I would love to live here with you Kakarot your really kind and help me I don't wanna go back to dark place... I like you a lot" Goku smiled at that and continues to kiss Broly passionately. Until he heard his phone ringing it was stuck inside the couch. Goku excused himself to check it and saw 30 notifications all from Bulma messaging and calling him over the hours. He answers the call and held the phone far from his ear once he heard the friend screaming. 

"Son-kun! Finally you answer! Where the hell are you? The party's still going on, hurry and get your ass down here now!" Broly stared at the device angry at what was being so loud from such a small object but decided to ignore it. He was more interested in Goku and began to lick Goku's neck while using his hand to massage the back of the hair. 

"What? I did go to the party but it was empty. I followed that map behind the flyer you gave me" He said slightly chuckling at Broly's gesture. 

"I don't see what's so funny and see this is exactly why you should always carry your phone around. If you did you would have seen the messages I sent giving you new directions. I changed my mind at the last minute because I found a better place" Bulma explains while Goku was trying hard not to let out a sound when Broly got down on his knees to kiss Goku's abs working his way up and lick the nipples. He continued this gesture and kept licking around a nipple while twisting the other once he heard Goku moaning out loud forgetting he was on the phone he was slowly caressing Broly's hair and leaned his body closer to the mouth. 

"Mmmm~ Broly keep doing that your tongue is making me this hard already"

"Son-kun! What the fuck is going on down there! I do not need to hear any of that and who's this Broly? Wait a minute don't tell me you skipped this party just so you can have some fun with someone else. I didn't take you to be that sort of man I would expect this more from Yamcha!" She says still angry Goku didn't give her at least a heads up for ditching half the party.

"Oh sorry about that, forgot you're still on the phone and It's not even like that Bulma I don't do hookups you already know that. You know what I'm on my way right now I'll tell you what's going on so you can meet him as well" 

"Oh it's a him? That's fine as long as you show up, you better use that instant transmission and be here in less than 30 seconds." Bulma said hanging up the phone. Meanwhile Broly was having fun exploring Goku's body and seeing the different reactions it caused. 

"Broly wait not there- as much as I want to continue we have to stop for now I want you to meet my friends" He said lifting up Broly's head that was going a little to low down Goku's body. 

"I don't want to stop, not now, who are friends anyways?" Broly said with a pout and went up to kiss Goku's lips again. Goku let him for a while longer but pulled back once he saw Broly touching him in a sexual way again. 

"You'll see when we get there it's a Halloween party you'll like it and have lots fun–...Maybe–... For the most part–... Well at least I hope you do. I'll tell you what, as soon as we get back we can continue where we left off. Deal?" Goku said warmly wrapping his arms around Broly's neck who perked up at the promise then Goku helped him put on the new clothes. 

Before he transmitted over at Bulma's place Goku grabbed Broly's hand and held it with both of his looking up endearingly. 

"Broly I also like you.. A lot. I'm so lucky to have met you today. This truly is a happy Halloween."

  
  



End file.
